


Asystole

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [108]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Casino Royale, Drama, M/M, Poisoning, cardiac arrest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Q had begun working at the Quartermaster around the time of Casino Royale? What if it was Q on the other end as James is suffering from cardiac arrest after being poisoned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asystole

**Author's Note:**

> Your ficlets are amazing! I have a request, if that’s ok please? 00Q, pre or established, doesn’t matter to me :) the scene in casino royale where james is trying to restart his heart in his Aston after being poisoned, but cross timelines so instead of a group of non-Q-branchers in his ear trying to talk him through it’s our young skyfall Q? Angst, angst, and more angst, pretty please? —delaford

It was not often that the silence of Q’s office was broken. So when the beeping alarm sounded through the office, Q nearly dropped his mug. Of course, he would deny the fact if anyone had asked him (not that anyone would, of course). But an alarm was never a good sign, so Q rushed to the computer sounding said alarm.

It was 007’s monitor, and his vitals were going haywire.

“Bond, what the hell is going on?” Q asked into his microphone as he typed at the keyboard in an attempt to get a better idea of 007’s wellbeing.

 _“I thought it was your job to know.”_ Came Bond’s strained voice on the other end of the line.

Q shook his head, reading over the information from Bond’s vitals, “Nice to know you still have your sense of humor while being in cardiac distress.” He muttered, watching the heart monitor, “You’ve been poisoned Bond, and your heart is going to stop at any moment.”

_“I’m open to suggestions.”_

“Get the defibrillator from the glove compartment, Bond.” Q said firmly, trying his best to identify the mysterious poison that was wreaking havoc on 007’s heart. He could hear the agent on the other end rummage through the car, but he could also hear his breathing becoming more and more labored. “Have you attached the pads to your chest?”

_“Yes Q…”_

“Alright, charge the defibrillator and wait for it to be fully charged before pressing the yellow button.”  Q was interrupted by the sound of his computer beeping in alarm once more, having finally identified the poison in Bond’s system, “Wait, don’t!”

_“Damn it Q, do I press the button or not?”_

“Don’t! You’ve been poisoned with Digitalis. There’s only enough charge in that defibrillator to shock your heart once before you lose consciousness, and the Digitalis will simply stop your heart again. You need to take the blue vial in the glove compartment and inject it into your neck, directly into the vein.”

There was a pause, and Q couldn’t hear anything from Bond and, if it hadn’t been for the heart monitor going out of control, he would have feared that the agent had already died. “Bond? Have you injected yourself?”

_“Yes.”_

“Is the defibrillator charged?”

_“Yes…”_

“Push the button!”

There was another pause, and there was no change in the heart rhythm (or lack thereof) on the screen. “Bond?”

Nothing.

“007?”

Silence.

“Damn it Bond, press the button!”

Still there was no sound from the other end of the line. In fact, the only noise that could be heard was the monotonous whine of the heart monitor’s asystole.

“…James?”

The flatline screamed through the office, cutting through Q’s heart.

_“James!”_


End file.
